


A Young Man's Fancy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: First time story





	A Young Man's Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Young Man's Fancy 

 

****

****

This story is rated nc-17 for explicit m/m content (oh my, what fun!) If this is not your cup of Chamomile please stop now. 

I would like to thank Mitch for the inspiration. This is not related to any of Mitch's stories but I got the idea after I read "A Buck and Change Episode 5 or A Cop and a Carjack". I highly recommend the whole series which was great fun. 

I hope you enjoy my second offering. Thanks to everyone who wrote me about the first! I love e-mail so please send your comments along to me. 

Standard disclaimer. Honest I don't mean any harm. 

# A Young Man's Fancy

By Bonnie Cee-Bee 

The fact that Ray arrived at the Consulate at six o'clock did not surprise Fraser, what surprised Fraser was how Ray arrived. Everyday for almost two years Ray had driven up in his mint condition green Riv to take Fraser home. Tonight instead of his Riv Ray roared up on a Harley Davidson. If that wasn't surprising enough, instead of Ray's habitual Armani suit he was covered from head to toe in black leather. He had on a tight motorcycle jacket that Fraser couldn't help noticing made his shoulders look broader and emphasized his slim waist. He was also wearing chaps over his jeans and Fraser didn't want to think about what they emphasized. The outfit was finished off by a pair of impressive boots that buckled up to just below his knees. 

The startled Mountie said "Hello Ray." 

"Hi Benny. Isn't this a great bike?" 

"Uh, yes great. Where did you get it?" 

"Remember that stolen motorcycle case I was working on?" 

"Yes" 

"Well, I got a lead and the force loaned me the bike as bait to help make the bust. I wrapped the case up today." 

"Then shouldn't you have returned the motorcycle, Ray?" 

"No, that's the best part. I talked Welsh into letting me keep the bike for the weekend because I did such a great job." Ray held out a helmet to the Mountie and said "Hop on." 

Fraser was not at all sure that was a good idea. He had begun to feel distinctly uncomfortable when he and Ray were in too close proximity and you didn't get much closer than on the back of a motorcycle. 

Ray could see his friend's hesitation but chose not to understand it's origin. He said "Benny it's only a few blocks to your apartment. I promise I won't drop the bike on the way and get your dress uniform dirty. Not that I think it's possible to get you dirty anyway." 

'Ray is right. It is only a few blocks. Nothing can happen in a few blocks, I hope... ' "Ok. Oh dear, what will I do with my hat?" 

Ray was beginning to get exasperated. "Just push it back and put the helmet on." 'How did he manage to make everything so complicated?' 

"Ok." 

Both men were aware of how many heads they turned on their way to Fraser's apartment. It was not everyday you saw a Mountie in dress uniform on the back of a Harley Davidson driven by a man in full motorcycle leathers. Fraser couldn't help thinking that together they looked like they should be going to Stillife, the bar the Canadian ambassador's daughter had taken him to. He was very relieved when they reached his apartment and he could get off the motorcycle. 

He quickly found out that he was not getting off the hook so easily. Ray wanted to take him to dinner at some restaurant he knew about an hour out of the city. "It's a beautiful spring night Benny, perfect for a drive. What are you waiting for? Go change. I'll wait here." 

Attempting to stall, Fraser said "I did not know you liked motorcycles." 

"I used to ride all the time. Anyway, it's spring, every young man's fancy turns to motorcycles." 

"I thought that was supposed to be "to love" Ray" 

"Oh yeah, that too. Hurry up, Ok? I want to get out of the city before the light is all gone." 

Fraser could feel Ray's excitement and couldn't bring himself to disappoint his friend even though he was very much afraid of what an hour behind Ray on the back of a motorcycle would do to him. While Fraser changed he kept trying to think of a reason that he shouldn't go with Ray but he couldn't. Well he could, but not one he was willing to say out loud,...not to Ray. In the end he settled for telling himself that he had been imagining things and everything would be fine. 'Nothing will happen!' 

Ray barely resisted the urge to wolf whistle when Fraser reemerged from his building. The Mountie was now wearing his oh so tight jeans and his leather jacket over a blue T-shirt that made his eye's look even bluer than normal. The detective thought to himself 'Even though I see him everyday he still makes my pulse race. Don't do anything to frighten him now. Just get him on the bike. Then we will find out if I have been imagining it or if he does want me too and is just to afraid to admit it.' Ray, not trusting his voice, just handed him the spare helmet again and waited for Fraser to climb on behind him. Ray felt much safer once he was not looking into Fraser's perceptive eyes. He realized that Fraser was holding on to the bike rather than to him. 'This will never do.' As casually as he could he said "Uh , Benny, it will be safer if you hold on to me." 

Fraser seriously doubted that it would be safer for him but had to admit that trying to hold on to the bike for an hour was going to get very uncomfortable. He cautiously placed his hands on Ray's waist trying very hard to ignore how *right* it felt. Ray on the other hand was enjoying how good it felt to have Fraser's hands on him. In fact, so much so that he had to keep reminding himself to pay attention to where he was going as he headed out of the city. 

********************************* 

When they were about three quarters of an hour out of the city Ray pulled the bike off the main road onto a side road that he knew was basically unused. He stopped the bike on the shoulder of the road under a large tree. He then took off his helmet and hung it from one side of the handlebars. 

"Is something wrong with the bike Ray?" 

"No, the bike is fine. Give me your helmet, Ok?" 

Fraser could hear the tension in Ray's voice and slid as far back from him as he could. He also did as he was told and gave Ray his helmet. Ray hung it on the other side of the handlebars and then took a deep breath. 

'Here it goes, all or nothing. But I have to try. If he still won't deal with what's happening between us I'll lose him but if I don't try I'll go crazy.' As gently as he could he said "Benny, I think we need to talk about what's going on." 

"You're taking me to dinner. Nothing else is going on." 

Ray reached back and hooked his hands behind his friends knees pulling him against his back until Fraser's erection was an undeniable presence between them. Even more gently Ray said "It doesn't feel like nothing to me." 

Fraser froze. 'Why couldn't he pretend not to notice? Why is he embarrassing me like this?' Very unsteadily Fraser managed to stammer "I'm sorry Ray. I never intended..." 

"Oh Benny, do you *still* not understand? I'm not sorry and I did intend." Ray moved Fraser's hand from his waist and gently placed it on his own rock hard erection. He then released Fraser's hand. 'This is it. Will he run or not?' Fraser didn't move his hand and Ray could feel that the rate of his breathing had increased. 'Good! Maybe everything *will* be ok.' 

When Fraser realized where his hand was and what it meant relief flooded through him. 'It's OK. All the things I've been trying not to think, to feel, are OK. He wants me too. How is that possible? I was so sure he would be revolted, would hate me.' Fraser moved his hand to Ray's shoulder for leverage to get off the bike. 

When Ray felt Fraser dismount his heart broke. 'I blew it. I pushed too hard. Whatever his body feels, his heart and his head don't want to know.' He knew his friend was standing beside him but he didn't dare look at him. In barely more than a whisper he said "I'm sorry Fraser. I had to try. I am *so* sorry. I'll take you home." 

Ray felt Fraser's strong hand take hold of his chin and turn his head so he had to meet his friends blue eyes. Instead of the loathing or disappointment he expected to see he was greeted with love and desire. "It's OK Ray. I just had to see your face, to know that this is real. I need to...." Fraser leaned forward "I need to kiss you." 

The kiss started gently at first, each afraid that their mutual attraction might disappear if they rushed into this unknown territory. Instead their confidence increased and gradually the kiss became bolder and more intense. The first time their tongues touched it was like an electric shock had run through them and they gripped each other tighter. Their tongues explorations were eventually cut off when Fraser pulled back a little and asked "How long?" 

Ray took it as a sign of how aroused he was that the first answer that popped into his head was 'Long enough to keep you satisfied.' However, he knew that wasn't what his friend was asking so instead he said "How long have I loved you? Probably since the day we met. How long have I *wanted* you? A number of months." 

"But why didn't you ever say anything?" 

Ray laughed. "Benny I tried. I could feel you watching me. I could feel the heat from you, but when I even touched your arm you jumped out of your skin and when I asked what was wrong you just said "nothing" and wouldn't talk to me." 

"Ray, I'm sorry. I was so busy ignoring what I was feeling that I didn't even notice what you were feeling." 

"Yeah. So I decided that I had to make it impossible for you to say nothing was wrong and expect to be believed." He smiled a small self-deprecating smile, " I guess if I go without sex for long enough I get as crazy as my sister." 

Amusement glinted in Fraser's eyes as he stroked his friend's face. "We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen in future. You do understand that I just didn't want to risk out friendship, don't you?" 

"Oh good, so you risked my sanity instead." 

"I don't understand Ray." 

"Do you know what those jeans do to me? Do you know how horny your red serge makes me?" 

Fraser blushed before he responded. "I hope it makes you as horny as your Armani suits make me." 

Ray looked pointedly down and teasingly said "Gee Benny, and I thought you liked the motorcycle leathers." 

Fraser blushed an even deeper shade of red and said "I think you have established that I like the motorcycle leathers. By the way does the outfit go back on Monday too?" 

"No. It's mine from when I used to ride." 

"I'm glad. ...Ray, we do have a problem." 

"What problem?" 

"My apartment is almost an hour away." 

Ray grinned sheepishly "Yes, but the hotel room I booked is only 10 minutes away." 

Incredulously Fraser asked "You booked a hotel room?" Then laughing "You were very sure of yourself weren't you?" 

"No, I was just sure that if I could get you to admit you wanted me too and then couldn't find a room, I *would* go out of my mind." 

************************************************** 

As Ray walked into the hotel office he could see that the clerk was looking past him, through the office window, at Fraser who was still on the bike. The man's disapproval was obvious on his face. The clerk's attitude improved greatly when he realized Ray had prepaid for one of their most expensive rooms for the whole weekend. He was quite polite as he told Ray where to park and what door to use. However, as Ray was leaving he couldn't resist saying "I hope you and your *"friend"* have a nice weekend" 

Ray was in such a good mood that even a snide hotel clerk couldn't bother him. He just turned, laughed , said "Better than you could ever even dream of!" and then walked out of the office. The clerk was left with the suspicious feeling that Ray was right. 

*********************************************** 

When Fraser entered the hotel room the first thing he noticed was the king sized bed. He could hear the detective locking the door behind him and said "I've never seen a bed that size. It's huge." 

Ray whispered is his ear "Don't worry about the bed, I won't let you get lost in it." He then wrapped his arms around the Mountie's waist and pressed his body against Fraser's back. Fraser realized that he had *never* wanted anyone as much as much as he wanted Ray at that moment. He turned in his friend's arms so that they were facing and poured all his emotion into a kiss. 

Understandably, Ray was overwhelmed by the passionate need the kiss conveyed. He was amazed that he could inspire *that much* passion in anyone let alone in his very reserved friend. He willingly opened his mouth to Fraser's demanding tongue and equally as willingly let Fraser's demanding hands remove his jacket and T-shirt. Once Fraser had removed Ray's T-shirt he took a step back and quickly took off his own jacket and T-shirt. Before the shirt hit the floor Ray's hands were gently stroking Fraser's chest. He savored the sensation of that smooth skin beneath his hands and was delighted by the moan from his partner when Ray's fingertips gently brushed his nipples. He was even more delighted when the moan changed to "Oh God, Ray" when a tongue replaced the fingertips. 

When Fraser regained the power of rational thought he realized that before they could go much farther they had to take off their boots. He managed to steer his willing partner to a chair without dislodging him. When he gently pushed Ray into the chair he received a sullen "Hey, why did you do that? I was *busy* !" 

Fraser smiled down at Ray indulgently. "Because I want to take off your boots." 

"Oh, OK." 

Before the Mountie knelt down he removed his own boots and socks. When Ray's feet were also bare Fraser pushed the detective's knees apart so he could get close enough to kiss the olive skin just above his jeans. Ray closed his eyes and leaned his head back enjoying the attention. Eventually Fraser stopped and resting his chin on his friend's stomach said "What now Ray?" 

"I have just spent an hour with your hard cock pressed against my ass, now I want it inside me. Make love to me Benny, Please." Fraser didn't say anything and Ray felt him move his head away. Ray thought 'Oh God, now I *have* frightened him.' He opened his eyes and said "It's OK Benny. We won't do anything you don't want to do." 

"It's not that Ray. I want to, I *really* want to. I'm just trying to figure out what I can use for..." Fraser blushed an adorable shade of pink "...for lubrication." When Fraser saw Ray's sheepish grin he began to laugh. "You have some don't you? Where is it?" 

"Inside pocket of my jacket." 

Fraser located the jacket and sure enough found a tube of lube in the pocket. Dropping the jacket, he walked over to the bed where he put the lube on the bedside table. Turning back to Ray he said "Well? Get your cute ass over here!" 

"Oooooh Benny, I like this side of you." 

Ray quickly crossed the room and let himself be enfolded in the Mountie's waiting arms. Fraser's hands slid down Ray's bare back but then were between them undoing Ray's chaps and jeans. He pushed them both off at once along with Ray's shorts. When Ray had kicked the clothes aside he could feel Fraser's blue eyes on him and he suddenly felt very exposed and inexperienced. The love in his partner's smile reassured him though and he reached out and undid the Canadian's jeans. In no time they were lying naked and entwined across the bed. Ray could not wait any longer and in a voice hoarse with desire he said "Now Benny, Now!" 

Fraser gently turned him over onto his side. Grabbing the lube he squeezed some into his hand and applied it to himself. While his hand slide along his aroused penis he kept thinking 'I can't believe I'm about to do this. But it feels so right and I want him so much.' He squeezed out some more lube then hesitated for a second before saying "Ray I have no experience at this. Tell me if I hurt you." 

"I will Benny. It'll be fine." 

Ray willed himself to relax as Fraser entered him with first one finger then two. Encouraged by Ray's moans of pleasure the fingers were replaced by Fraser's well lubricated penis. As he had once before that day Ray moved Fraser's hand from his waist to his hard erection. This time Fraser didn't remove his hand but instead stroked Ray in a rhythm matching his thrusts into his tight ass. He desperately wanted Ray to cum first. He needed to know he could satisfy him before he would allow his own release. He didn't have long to wait and as Ray finished Fraser started, his orgasm exploding through him with a mind numbing intensity. 

For over a minute after this neither of them moved. Then Ray slowly moved forward separating them. He heard Fraser's mumbled protests but they stopped when he immediately turned over and pulled Fraser to him. He moved them till Fraser had his head resting on Ray's chest , their arms wrapped around each other. 

They were still in this position when Ray awoke half an hour later. Fraser was already awake but had been content to stay where he was listening to the comforting sound of Ray's heartbeat. When he realized Ray was awake he said "Ray, I didn't know it was possible to be this happy or love someone this much." 

Ray gently ran his hand through Fraser's hair and answered "I know what you mean." Then trying to lighten the mood he said "The sex was not bad either." 

Hesitantly Fraser asked "Ray, have you ever...?" 

"No Benny, you're the only one." 

"You too." 

"I figured. You know I've never been attracted to a man before. I have to tell you it shook me up at first but I guess they are right." 

"Right about what?" 

"Love does concur all. I *do* love you Benny." 

"I know. I'm glad you were braver than I was." 

This was all getting just too *mushy* for the detective who decided it was time to change the mood. "OK, enough serious talk! There really is a great restaurant just a few minutes from here and I'm going to buy you the biggest steak they have. I want you to keep your strength up." 

"Why?" 

"Because after supper you're dessert." 

"I do believe I'll enjoy the rest of the weekend." 

"That's the idea Lover." 

"Lover." Fraser rolled the word across his tongue as if he could taste it. "That sounds nice." Fraser moved so that he could claim Ray's lips, then releasing them he said "How late is that restaurant open?" 

end 

* * *

 


End file.
